Heathens
by BSnows
Summary: Clexa AU where Lexa and Clarke are criminals and Lexa has a huge gay crush on her partner in crime.
1. Chapter 1

**MOODBOARD FOR THIS CHAPTER ON MY TUMBLR! (loupagneau.t.c)**

* * *

It's not unusual to Lexa to feel this way.

Honestly, she has been feeling it since she saw Clarke for the first time.

When Raven, her boss' spokesperson, said that there was going to be another person involved in the scheme, she wasn't happy at first. Of course, she wasn't happy, ever since her anonymous boss contacted Lexa to do some dirty jobs for her, Lexa was the only one she kept in touch ever since.

Lexa is the best. She really is skilled at what she does: killing bad people for money with her two pistols.

And the best thing is that she doesn't need to share the bounty with anyone else. She only needs to take care of herself and, for Lexa, that's the best gift that independence can give to people.

Except, now there's Clarke.

She came to the anonymous meeting at midnight that night wearing a dark blue dress, an updo and red lipstick on her lips. Lexa judged the hell of her at first sight. It looked that she was trying to be a gangster from the fifties. No way that _that_ little princess doll would be tough enough for the job.

"You're _not_ the one my boss contacted to do this," she ironically said as soon as she saw Clarke, her eyes scanning the other girl's body.

Clarke didn't back down as Lexa thought so.

"And yet you're the one your boss asked _me_ to help," Clarke said as she sat on the table with Lexa on that old creepy bar downtown. She put her elbows on the table, looking at Lexa that had curious green eyes all over her. She clicked her tongue and a playful smile curled her pretty lips. "Interesting, isn't it?"

And then it all started.

It's been three years now and they still treat each other the same way they started their friendship at the first place. Only now they became best friends and partners in crime as they started their adult life together. Jokes and insults aside, they really maintained a good team spirit whilst genuinely taking care of each other. Of course, Lexa would always play the darkest parts of each job, but with Clarke's strategies, it never felt like a big risk to take.

Clarke's a crime genius with a heart made of gold, rainbows, and cute shit. That's only one of the reasons why Lexa has secretly fallen in love with her. They made out in the past, sure, but they both were super drunk. Clarke more than Lexa. Clarke probably doesn't even remember it and they never talked about it either.

Lexa has fallen in love with a straight girl that happens to be her best friend.

Isn't that just _great._

Lexa's been trying to suppress any feelings that insist to blossom in her heart, but it's really difficult when you share a super small apartment with your super hot and cute best friend and then you work with her every single fucking day doing what you both like to do the most: making things right in the worst way possible.

Lexa started dating other women to get over Clarke. There were so many of them. Costia, Octavia, Anya, Indra. Yet Clarke never bothered to care, she always teased that Lexa was finally settling down and she would finally leave her ass alone. It hurt. And honestly, Lexa isn't used to being hurt over rejection, so she finally decided to move on. And actually, she has been doing a great job.

Except for when she sees Clarke like that.

Lexa gets really turned on when Clarke plays the bad girl.

"Lexa!" Clarke yells, making Lexa come back to the reality again. "The lighter! _Now!_ "

Lexa looks at the lighter in her hands and turns her head to see her best friend still pointing a gun towards what once was a man running in her direction. Lexa takes a brief look around Clarke and there're at least ten bodies on the floor. Clarke never really gets to kill, but when she does, it's a fucking tragedy.

And still, there's a smirk curling Clarke's lips, almost in a malicious way.

Almost like if she was feeling pleasure.

In all those years of crime and murder, there've been only a few times that Lexa got to see that side of Clarke.

Lexa really, really loves it.

" _Lexa!_ " Clarke yells again, taking the life of another criminal away. "Now!"

Lexa holds the lighter ever tighter in her hands. She throws a look at Clarke as if she was waiting for some kind of further approval, and when the blonde nods once, she does what she needs to do.

She throws the lighter towards the designated place and runs towards Clarke's direction, taking her hand so they could jump through the window together.

As they still fly on the air, the whole place explodes behind them.

"Fuck!" Lexa cries in pain once they're both laying on the cold and wet floor. Clarke immediately looks at Lexa to check if she's ok and her face expresses nothing but pain over her arm.

"Are you ok?" Clarke frowns, struggling to get up quickly to reach a hand to Lexa. Clarke knows that Lexa is in pain, but they can deal with it after they go to a safer place. "Come on, we need to run."

"I'm fine," Lexa lies. She takes Clarke's hand with her good arm and unexpectedly receives a hug so tight that Lexa can feel that Clarke's heart is beating fast. When Clarke pulls away, she tenderly kisses Lexa's cheek before taking her hand to run with her.

All this sweetness is getting Lexa killed one day.

* * *

"Stop obsessing," Lexa huffs. She's been through a very risky moment minutes ago and she can't handle Clarke being overly worried. "If you stay on the window people will be able to see you and then they'll know where we live and then we die."

Clarke gets away from the window and sighs. She puts out her cigarette in the ashtray upon the windowsill and sits back on the old green couch where Lexa is laying in an almost fetal position. "Are you sure they didn't see us getting in the car?"

"Yes," Lexa mumbles, adjusting her injured arm in her chest that was previously bandaged by Clarke.

Clarke frowns as she puts a hand on Lexa's leg. The feeling of the warmth of her hand on Lexa's bare leg makes her skin ache with the touch. Lexa apprehensively settles on the couch, wishing that one day she can get over the way her body reacts to Clarke's touch. "How's your arm?"

"It hurts," Lexa closes her eyes tight and swallows. "But I'm fine."

Clarke gives a small smile.

Clarke usually is the one beaten up on the couch and Lexa is the one that's there promptly taking care of her, even though she's pretty hurt herself. Lexa is amazing. She's tough, she's cold-hearted, but when it comes to Clarke, she can be disgusting of how much sweet she can be. And Clarke thinks that's the most adorable thing in the world.

But before Clarke could open her mouth to say anything that would explode Lexa's ego all over the place, Clarke feels her phone buzzing in her pocket.

 **[11pm] R:**  
 **Party night, you deserve it.**

 **[11pm] R:**  
 **Ground House bar, 15 minutes**  
 **from now. See you, girls!**

"Who is it?" Lexa asks, her eyes still closed.

"Raven," Clarke says. "She wants to go to the Ground House."

"Oh," Lexa swallows. She opens her eyes to look at Clarke, who is sitting next to her feet with furrowed brows, as usual. She notices that Clarke's overthinking about it. Honestly, it would be selfish of her to ask Clarke to stay home with her when it's Clarke's birthday. "You can go, Clarke. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Lexa closes her eyes again as if the conversation was already over because of course, Clarke wouldn't miss an opportunity to get wasted with Raven and their team in her birthday and-

"Yeah, right," Clarke chuckles. "I'll tell her that we can go tomorrow."

Clarke gets up and takes the folded blanket on the arm of the couch to pull it over Lexa's body and kisses her forehead. Lexa doesn't open her eyes, but she has a shy lopsided smile on her lips.

"Stop loving me so much," Lexa says. "It's disgusting, Clarke."

"I know, right?" Clarke smiles as she takes her phone to reply to Raven. "I'll ask for a pizza instead, too bad that you will be sleeping when it arrives."

"Don't," Lexa struggles to say. "There's cake in the fridge, I forgot to tell you."

"The Alexandria Woods baked me a cake?"

Lexa doesn't answer and she's clearly oblivious from Clarke's heart eyes and look of admiration despite the irony in her question.

"Birthday girl deserves a treat," Lexa manages to break the silence. "And I'm sorry you won't get drunk tonight."

"Well," Clarke walks to the window to light another cigarette before she could dine her birthday cake. "We can celebrate it tomorrow," Clarke says, then she lowers her voice, almost like if she was talking to herself. "Plus it isn't that funny when you're not around to act like a jealous dick when I'm making out with someone anyways."

Lexa feels sleepy as fuck due to the medicine that Clarke gave her for the pain, but that really caught her attention. She isn't able to come up with a response to that. Or any response at all. She feels her body being taken over by an abnormal tiredness and she gives in to sleep.

She can come up with a response to that tomorrow.

Clarke better be clear on what she meant with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**MOODBOARD FOR THIS CHAPTER LATER IN MY TUMBLR: loupagneau.t.c**

* * *

Although she often dreams about Clarke, it never feels like Lexa's going to wake up in peace.

 _"LEXA! HELP!"_

And it takes a millisecond to Lexa open her eyes. She promptly sits on the couch, the expression in her face showing nothing but genuine worry over the fact that Clarke might be in danger. She automatically looks around to search for her pistols, but her eyes find Clarke standing across the tiny living room instead. She has a mug of hot tea in one hand and a cigarette in the other while a smile curls her lips.

"Good morning."

Lexa rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her chest, as one does when experiences some minor heart attack. She hates when Clarke manipulates her to wake up by simulating a danger of some sort because it all could easily go wrong. She hates it even more because she falls for it every single time.

"You suck," Lexa gives her a glare so cold, so typical of Lexa that it makes Clarke smile even bigger. "You fucking suck."

"Of course I do," Clarke chuckles as she approaches the couch. She hands Lexa the mug of tea and sits beside her on the couch after that, taking a drag of her own cigarette and ignoring the fact that Lexa is clenching her jaw and still looking very angry at her. "However, you do know how hard it is for you to wake up when you take meds," Clarke explains. "How's your arm?"

"Better," Lexa mumbles as she holds the warm light blue mug of tea tighter between her hands, barely feeling that awful pain in her arm as she did the night before. "You really shouldn't keep doing these pranks, Clarke. It's very easy to something go wrong. Lack of communication can get us killed and you know it."

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa's knee. "Stop being so serious all the time, it's making you look like a grandmother for real." She smiles before ashing her cigarette on the ashtray on top of the coffee table in front of the couch, and when she looks at Lexa again, the girl has a soft lopsided smile on her lips too.

Lexa takes a sip of her tea. It's lemongrass tea, her favorite. She takes another sip to avoid thinking about the tingling in the spot Clarke had her hand on seconds ago. She really hates how her body reacts to Clarke's touch.

Although Lexa is twenty-five, only two years older than Clarke, it feels like her soul is over one hundred years old. People calls it being an old soul. Clarke loves it about her, even though she mocks Lexa about it all the time.

Lexa simply nods at herself, she knows that Clarke's right. She's been a little bit stressed these past months and it is simply not her. She blows on her hot tea while Clarke silently smokes what seems to be her third cigarette of the day already. Usually, they share silence and it's awkwardly comfortable. But now it isn't. Lexa remembers the night before and she wonders if bringing up the topic would be a good idea.

But honestly, how could she bring up "Hey, so you said you like it when I'm jealous and I'm curious to know if you like me or something" casually? Lexa can barely disguise the blush in her cheeks when she sees Clarke naked or how turned on she gets when she sees her good girl playing the bad girl.

Lexa thinks about the day Clarke taught her how to use eyeliner properly. She wasn't used to wearing any makeup before Clarke. One day, though, Clarke offered to teach her. They had their faces so close to each other, Lexa could feel Clarke's warm breath in her skin and the thoughts in her mind were so loud that it almost didn't feel they were in silence. Lexa had her eyes closed for Clarke to apply the makeup, but when she suddenly opened them she caught Clarke staring at her lips. They locked eyes for a moment until Clarke felt the need to look away.

 _Maybe_ Clarke has a crush on her too. It's a possibility. Clarke did kiss other girls in parties. _Maybe_ she's not only curious and she's not straight and it makes Lexa think they both can have a chance. Lexa doesn't even know her best friend's sexual orientation yet, she still feels like if Clarke ever confirms that yes, she's straight, it would hurt the hell out her little gay heart.

Who was Lexa kidding? She didn't get over Clarke. She did a terrible, terrible job on that.

Clarke sighs and it makes Lexa come back to reality. The blonde has her head lowered and it looks like she's pretty upset.

"What happened?"

Clarke takes another drag of her cigarette.

"Clarke," Lexa firmly repeats, she doesn't like that Clarke is actually beginning to act anxious. "What happened?"

"We're really running out of money, Lex." Clarke finally says, exhaling the smoke in the opposite direction of Lexa's face. "I checked our bank accounts this morning. She didn't pay us back."

Lexa takes another sip of her tea. She lets the flavor and the warmth of the liquid slips down her throat. "You know what it means."

Clarke nods as she takes her cigarette between her thumb and her index finger and puts it out on the ashtray. She squeezes the cigarette butt more harshly on the metal piece and looks at Lexa.

"Party time."

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Rae," Clarke says, holding the cell phone tighter against her ear. "New phone, same me."

 _"Clarke!"_ Raven exclaims and Clarke smiles. She really loves the way that Raven keeps her good humor, even when having an atypical life like they have. She loves it even more that they managed to become friends when there are so many restrictions. _"I missed you last night, birthday girl."_

"I know, I'm sorry," she says as she walks to the living room's window to lean against the windowsill. "Lexa and I had a rough night and well, I have birthdays every year anyways."

 _"Sure about that_?" Raven chuckles and Clarke does too, hiding the fact that maybe she got a little sad at the comment because she really might never be able to celebrate a birthday again. " _But we can't afford to be in the same city always, we should really hang out sometime_."

"We will," Clarke assures. "I miss you, you know it," she makes a pause. "Look, we need to talk."

 _"I can imagine_ ", Clarke hears Raven sighing on the other side of the line. " _I'm leaving to have lunch in an hour. Can we meet at the B.R.?_ "

Clarke struggles a little bit to remember what place she's referring to since they can't really talk about locations on cell phones, but when she does, she smiles.

"It's a deal. Lex's in the shower now, as soon as she gets out we're leaving," she says. "You're paying, though."

Raven chuckles. _"See you guys soon."_

Clarke hangs up and holds the cheap cell phone against her chest. She takes a deep breath before breaking it in two in her hands.

It's going to be a harsh day.

* * *

"Shit, go slower," Clarke frowns at Lexa from the passager seat, totally regretting that she let Lexa drive this time. "Raven is not going anywhere."

"Sorry," that's all that Lexa says, her eyes still focusing only on the path ahead.

And silence fills up the car again.

Clarke hates when Lexa is worried. They work with something that endangers their lives every day, but they're so good at what they do that it is not really a threat. Usually, Lexa is pretty chilled and Clarke is the one that worries, maybe because it's Lexa the one who is most probable to get hurt and Clarke's heart aches at the single thought of it. However, Lexa's intuition and calmness are exceptional, which makes her very likely to succeed at any job.

Or they used to make.

That's why when Lexa is actually worried and acting weird, Clarke knows something is deadly wrong.

"Are you ok?" Clarke breaks the silence, even if it's a question they both know the answer to.

Lexa can't manage to think about only one reason why she isn't ok. It's been two months of no payment and lack of money in their case is something that shouldn't happen at all. If they don't get their payment, then either they're in trouble or their boss is in trouble. Either way, they have a huge risk of getting killed. Obviously, they could run away and begin a new life or start robbing for a living in another place, but their contracts and all the bureaucracy says that if they commit major crimes for a living independently and quit working exclusively for their boss before any previous negotiation, their families will pay the price. Which is awful since Lexa has only her younger brother and Clarke has only her mother, and Clarke isn't aware that they're in danger as well. She still thinks they're safe with all the plan she made in the beginning of their path together.

Lexa's trying really hard not to lose her mind.

"I'm fine," Lexa lies. She can't handle Clarke being nervous too.

Clarke rolls her eyes, turning her head to look at the car's window.

" _Lack of communication can get us killed_ , she said," Clarke repeats Lexa's words. "Maybe you should talk more about your feelings."

Something in the way she says it makes Lexa think she's talking about something else.

"Maybe _we_ should."

Clarke looks at Lexa. She opens her mouth to say something, but her phone buzzes at the same time.

 **[1pm] from Raven:**  
 **Clarke**

 **[1pm] from Raven:  
** **Don't come around downtown**

 **[1pm] from Raven:**  
 **RUN**

"Lexa," Clarke says, her heart beginning to beat faster. "Turn around. Now!"

Lexa doesn't even question Clarke, she just violently turns the steering wheel.

It is happening. She knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS!**

 **I will no longer share my stories on this account! Please check my account at AO3 (BSnows), I will post all the chapters of this fic there from now on!** Chapter 3 is available there already!

 **I'm sorry guys, but I needed to do this at some point. I really hope you guys are not disappointed or anything, it's just that for me, AO3 is a better way to share my fanfictions. I really hope to see you all there.**

 **BSnows**


End file.
